Hitomix
by Xushi Yoshi
Summary: Shin Hitomi finds out that he's a descendant of the Hitomi clan and therefore is expected to carry out it's traditions, he eventually abandons his clan and moves to Europe where he can continue his education in college and live a normal life. Although no matter how far he runs, he'll never escape his fate. Especially when danger lurks around every corner.
1. Hitomix - Chapter One: The Departure

**Hitomix**

**Chapter One: The Departure**

_The sun descended as I dragged myself down the same old, abandoned road, on my way home I was drenched by the tears of the clouds, every step I took echoed far into the distance disturbing the gentle howls of the wind, it felt like every bone and muscle in my body was desperately trying to drag me down..._

My name is Shin Hitomi, I'm a seventeen years old male who born and raised in Hirosaki. I still live there with my twin brother Shun Hitomi under the watchful eyes of our parents. I'm just another one of your average, ordinary citizens… or at least I'd like to be. I recently found out that my parents are part of an ancient old clan called the Hitomi, hence my last name. It's a Japanese clan that was originally made up of shinobi and samurai who were trained in the art of assassination back in the 1500s.

Obviously, things have developed over time. The clan is now just a small religious group that still honours it's predecessors. Because of this, my parents now expect me to carry out the tradition by wearing cultural clothes carrying our clan's symbol. But it just stood out too much. It directed a lot of negative attention towards me. Also, I didn't get many luxuries because of our parents' low wages, for those two reasons I would always be made fun of in high school. But Shun always stood up for me against the bullies. He has a strong sense of justice and is very intelligent too although he's not really good around girls. Most of the time, I consider him my bigger brother even though I was born only a few seconds before him. Me and him are fraternal twins, not identical.

I just wanted a normal life. For this reason, I have decided to move to Europe, England specifically. There I could continue my education in college and then move onto a decent university. That is, without the influence of my clan. I did ask my twin brother if he would come with me but he refused. He became proud of his clan and unlike me, didn't abandon it.

"Today's the day I finally leave home and live an independent life and normal life." I thought to myself. I was in my room packing everything up for the journey when suddenly my twin brother Shun Hitomi entered the room, just so you know we're fraternal twins, not identical.

**Shun: **So you're finally leaving Shin, you know I never thought you had it in you.

**Shin: **What are you trying to say?

**Shun: **Oh nothing don't worry about it, just hurry up father is waiting for you outside to pick you up.

**Shin: **Okay.

**Shun: …**You'll be gone for a while, won't you?

**Shin: **Yeah, it's a shame you can't come with me, it would've been a great experience for the both of us.

**Shun: **I told you this before Shin, I'd love to come with you but if I do who will look after father and mother?

**Shin: **They can take care of themselves.

**Shun: **Even so, who's going to carry out our clan's traditions?

At that moment I kinda felt guilty and didn't know how to react so I looked down at my luggage, smiled and said "You're still going on about that, you know you don't _have_ to do this."

**Shun:** That may be what you think Shin but I will stay loyal to our clan. I don't know why you refuse to do the same but I won't judge you on your decision.

**Shin: **Well that's good. (Deep breath in) Anyway, good luck with whatever you gotta do.

**Shun: **You too Shin.

And with that Shun left the room. After packing everything up I also left the room. On my way to the exit I saw my mother waiting for me, I could tell she was barely holding back her tears so I dropped my luggage and wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

**Shin:** I'll miss you mother.

**Shin's mother: **Promise me you'll take good care of yourself Shin.

**Shin: **I promise.

**Shin's mother: **And that you'll always give us a call every now and then.

**Shin:** That too.

**Shin's mother: **And make sure not to forget about us.

**Shin:** You know I never will. You're my family.

**Shin's mother: **Yes we are… I love you Shin.

"I love you too so… you can let go now." I said with a chuckle, my mother took a step backwards and smiled at me. As I then reached for my luggage, my brother Shun came in and helped me carry it to my dad's car. I saw my dad inside the car and caught a glimpse of his face expression, he looked disappointed.

After everything was safely loaded into the car, I waved my mother and Shun goodbye as the car took off. The distance from my house and the airport was quite a distance; I felt a lot of tension in the car. I knew I had to do something, these are probably the last moments I'll have with my father in a long time. As soon as I opened my mouth though, he started speaking.

**Shin's father: **You disappoint me Shin…

**Shin: **(Exhale) …

**Shin's father: **I still do not understand how you reject your own clan, your own pride and then simply leave the country.

At that moment, I instantly knew where this conversation was heading so I tried to slip in a few words and change the subject but ignored me and just continued his lecture.

**Shin's father: **Look at your brother Shun, he's made it his responsibility to carry on the clan's traditions and the history that our ancestors have left for us.

I realised that it's pointless to let this lecture carry on any longer so I boldly interrupted him and exclaimed "Father! I have already made my decision so there's no point in lecturing me about it; let's just talk about something more positive, okay?"

**Shin's father: **… (sigh) I see. You're just like your grandfather; once his mind was made up no one could change it.

**Shin: **(Deep breath in and out)

**Shin's father: **I'm sorry about that. But still, your mother and I have been taking care of you since you were a child and therefore we do expect something in return.

**Shin: **..?

**Shin's father: **Don't give me that look, you better take care of yourself otherwise you won't be able to pay us back.

**Shin: **Fine, I promise to take care myself.

**Shin's father: **(Grins) Hm. You better hold onto that promise.

By then, we finally reached the airport and I exited the car.

**Shin's father: **Alright, we're here. Hurry up and get all your stuff or you'll miss your flight.

**Shin: **Okay dad, see ya' soon!

**Shin's father: **Wait, one more thing.

**Shin: **What is it?

**Shin's father: **(Hugs Shin) The path you go now is up to you, and along this path you will come across many difficulties that may burden you. But remember this; a burden is only a burden if you use it as an excuse. (Leaves Shin and takes a step backwards.) Keep your mind clear and your head held high and nothing will stop you.

**Shin: **…?

**Shin's father: **It's an old saying that was passed down our clan.

**(Intercom Announcer): **Flight A12 to Europe departing in thirty minutes.

(Shin looks at the airport then back at his father)

**Shin's father: **What are you waiting for, that's your flight!

And with that I rushed through the airport's gates, from the inside I waved my dad goodbye too as he drove off. This was the first time I ever entered an airport.

_(In the next two paragraphs I'm just showing off my descriptive skills, they aren't related to the story so you can skip them if you like.)_

The lounge was brightly lit and tastefully decorated. Huge screens displaying the arrival and departure of flights greeted us at different spots. It was a busy time of the day. There were a large number of people with baggage in tow, some standing in queue before ticket counters, some proceedings towards different numbered gates. There were many children also. We heard voices at short intervals announcing the arrival, departure or delay of flights and at times asking passengers to proceed towards a particular gate for security check.

There were counters of various airlines with smartly dressed men and women who were answering the queries of passengers, weighing their baggage and issuing boarding passes. The gift shops in the airport were well stocked with books, toys, chocolates and knick-knacks. I also came across a florist with large varieties of flowers, a saree shop selling traditional bangles, sarees, and numerous snacks counter.

After I was checked out and everything I headed towards Gate A12 where my plane was waiting to depart, I then proceeded to climb the stairs leading into the aircraft and searched for my seat number.

Within 18 hours, we finally reached England. The aircraft was slowly descending as everyone fastened their seat belts and turned off their electronics. Whilst descending I looked out the window and saw something unusual on one of the many towers surrounding the airport. There was a shady figure in robes on the roof, he/she glanced at me and within the blink of an eye dissapeared.

(_That's the end of this chapter, thanks for reading. Please post your comments and opinions below. Also, correct me if necessary. And don't worry about the first paragraph.)_


	2. History of the Hitomix Clan

**History of the Hitomi Clan**

_(The Hitomi clan is based on real historical events, none of which were realistically supernatural, what you're about to read is only accurate within the story, not in real-life. Please excuse any grammar mistakes or sentences that don't fully make sense that you might find within this chapter, thanks for reading.)_

The Hitomi clan is a clan that was formed in the year 1500, it was made up of shinobi and samurai that were trained in the art of stealth, within the clan contracts would be carried out for money, power and/or pleasure.

But there were only two types of contracts that they would carry out. The first type were the contracts that would benefit the Hitomi clan itself, for example, assassinating someone who is powerful would increase the clan's reputation. The second type were the contracts issued by random people who are willing to pay handsomely. So if you wanted somebody dead then all you had to do was leave a letter regarding your contract in the hollows of the several trees specified by the Hitomi clan. The locations of those trees were publicly known but the Ashikaga government, which was in power at the time, couldn't use those trees to locate the Hitomi clan. There were attempts of surveillance on the trees but nothing expected happened.

Contracts issued by random people weren't always carried out though, not because the contract was too difficult but because the pay was either too low or the contract itself would have a negative impact on the clan.

By the year 1573, when the Ashikaga government was no longer in power, the Hitomi clan became tyrannical and started killing not only targets but also anyone that tried oppose them, they said that they would only stop if they were accepted by Japan as the new government.

Their efforts were in vain though because by the year 1600 a different government came into power instead of them, the new government was called the Tokugawa. The Tokugawa government eventually feared the Hitomi clan so to avoid any conflicts between the two, the Tokugawa offered to accept the Hitomi clan as a legal and noble house of Japan if they agreed to not target any members of the Tokugawa or anyone close to them. The Hitomi clan accepted the offer but this turned the people of Japan against the Tokugawa, no one dared to rebel though.

By the year 1880 the Meiji Restoration Era began in Japan which meant that samurai and shinobi were legally banned. Nearly everyone who held political office was a Samurai. The moment they were legally banned, they all lost their positions literally overnight. This separated the Hitomi clan from the house of Tokugawa and both became independent again.

The Hitomi clan then decided to temporarily stop their assassinations and wait for a new decision to come along, but instead a civil war broke out in Japan which placed the Tokugawa in power again. But instead of reuniting with the Hitomi clan, Tokugawa's new leaders went against them. Many people supported the new Tokugawa and therefore it became more and more powerful. The Tokugawa gained the respect of over 70% of people in Japan by exploiting Japanese xenophobia and racism. Here are some real quotes from the house of Tokugawa.

"Look at how outdated and close minded those Samurai are; we need to learn new technology! Let us have the power and not them."

"If Japan does not modernize like those foreigners do, then we will be invaded! Those Samurai do not want to help you, WE do!"

This frustrated the Hitomi clan so they eventually attacked the house of Tokugawa, but failed miserably. The Hitomi clan was ambushed and the battlefield turned into a massacre. The few who escaped had bounties put on them and were targeted for life, therefore many of the survivors fled from the country whilst others stayed in hiding. From then, the Hitomi clan turned from a clan of assassins to a small group of survivors.

As the years passed, people started forgetting about the clan. Most of them were captured whilst attempting to flee from Japan; others were simply found in hiding and killed. A few years later, people started forgetting about the clan and the bounties were taken away. The clan just become a laughing stock. The remainders and descendants of the Hitomi clan then tried to live normally besides others, but instead they were made fun of and treated unequally.

In the 1930's the Hitomi clan's remaining members joined the Japanese forces in World War II and risked their lives for Japan. This was to prove that they should be treated equally, that they should not be made fun of.

By 1945, after the US dropped two atomic bombs on Japan which killed thousands of innocent people, Japan surrendered the war and the Hitomi clan's population was reduced even further. But eventually, the Japanese government acknowledged the Hitomi Clan's efforts and after the war they were granted equality.

The main reason the Japanese government acknowledged the clan was merely because of rumours and unclear war reports. Most of Japan's victories within the war were apparently only possible because of supernatural sacrifices that members of the Hitomi clan took.

People who lived to tell about these "supernatural" sacrifices all had the same kind of story; where they were in a hopeless situation until the sacrifices were made.

"His name's Akira Hitomi, a senior private. He and his friend Hisoka Hitomi, also a senior private, were both put into the same platoon as me. They were isolated from everyone else. Only I saw this though, Hisoka Hitomi was shot suddenly by a sniper whilst attempting to change cover right. Akira Hitomi observed this and carried his lifeless body to cover. All I felt then was tremendous tension and pressure coming from Akira. He slowly stood up and turned towards the enemy, I could see the tears still in his eyes but his face showed no emotion. His left pupil became dilated and his fists were clenched so tightly, blood poured out. I was left speechless when he casually strolled towards the enemy, literally absorbing all their bullets. And within the blink of an eye, over one hundred men were instantly killed and his body was nowhere to be found."

There were many other war reports like these but by the year 1950, these supernatural events were all forgotten. After that, the Hitomi clan gave up violence completely but did not stop honouring their clan. Since then, they wore their symbol in pride and prayed every day for their fallen comrades. They became quite a religious bunch.


End file.
